candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 277/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 276/Dreamworld | next = 278/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 277 is the second level in Funky Fortress and the fifty-seventh candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 19 wrapped candies and score at least 20,000 points in 34 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level has 5 colours, making the creation of special candies easier. *The starting board is quite limited. *There are chocolate spawners that make this level harder. *You are given only 9 of 19 wrapped candies, less than 50% of what is needed. *If you have destroyed the wrapped candy at the top, candy bombs are dispensed. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Start: moves left End: moves left Strategy *Focus on making wrapped candies, and ignore the distractions. However, the liquorice locks need to be removed to increase available board space. *When the opportunity arises, use a few horizontal striped candies to the isolated column. *If you combine 2 wrapped candies in that isolated column, it will detonate all the others, and that will give you the last 9 that you need. *The bomb dispenser will drop a maximum of six candy bombs at any one time and each candy bomb detonates after 15 moves, so if you're down to about that many moves anyway, you can pretty much ignore them. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Easy *The order gives 19,000 points (19 wrapped candies x 1,000 points per wrapped candy = 19,000 points). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 141,000 points. *Despite the five-layer icings and locked candies restricting the available board space, they are not difficult to clear. *The chocolate spawner is not much of an obstacle to meeting the three star target score. *5 colours make the creation of special candies easier. Hence, a colour bomb + candy bomb combination is not too difficult to make. *The need to clear the wrapped candies on the left to meet the order drops candy bombs. The candy bombs are not to difficult to clear. *The three star target score is low. Most runs of passing the level will end up with at least 210,000 points. In fact, the only way not to earn three stars is not to activate the wrapped candy directly below the bomb dispenser till the last wrapped candy (this will make clearing the order harder). Trivia *There was a bug which prevents all Dreamworld elements from appearing. Odus and the moon scale are absent, and the music track is the music for candy order levels in Reality rather than the usual Dreamworld theme. *This is the second level along with the mobile version of level 1 in which moon struck is absent. *On mobile version, odus is present in this level, but it does not work. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Funky Fortress levels Category:Candy order levels Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Redesigned levels